Yuuma x IA: Amnesia
by KanoCoolDeceiverShuuya
Summary: A certain girl came to Yuuma's house two weeks ago. What does the girl want? Will he be able to help her? Will her wish be fulfilled ?


_**I don't even know if this is a one shot-/shot**_

_**Sorry., But I'm one of the admins who'll do a story for this day 1 of our event. Yes. April1 is the start. And there will be more stories from admins in the coming days. Be prepared!**_

_**Genre of this story: Fantasy., Romance.**_  
_**Pairing: Yuuma x IA**_

_**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**_

_It was a rainy afternoon._  
_When I came upon someone in a place where she shouldn't be._

_I think., she shouldn't even be there._

_Yes., For she is already…_

"Yuuma-kun…! It's time for you to do laundry!". A girl with two long braids says to me gently.  
"Ah., right. It's Saturday. I have to do it now…But can't it wait?". I said as I hugged my pillow. Yes., I'm still sleepy.  
"Ehhh…get up now…!". She tries to pull my arms  
"Ahhh ok fine! Don't do that! It's annoying!". I grunt., She just smiled.  
"Ohayou!". She said with a cheerful smile.  
"Ohayo". I replied.

_I went to my room and grabbed my clothes._  
_While she circled around me as if she's dancing…or mocking me ?_  
"Hey., stop doing that". I said., irritated.  
_She just smiled at me as I do my house chores._

_After an hour or so._  
_I watched the tv._  
_She sat beside me._  
"What is that thing ?". She pointed at the tv,  
_I ignored her for I was focused in watching._  
She tugged my shirt then asked again., "What's the thing called?"  
"Ahh., it's a television., it's for watching shows!".I'm irritated as ever.  
_From my peripheral vision., I saw her staring intently at the tv._  
"I see…". She said with curiosity  
_Suddenly., someone rang my doorbell._  
"open it up!damn it!".A familiar voice said.  
"Mizki…what is it again?". I sighed  
"Yuuma! Open up! I got foods for you!".  
"No way., go away". I replied  
"Open now or I'll break this door!". Mizki shouted from the other side.  
_I stood up and opened the door._  
_The girl with long braids., stared at me as I stood up._  
_I opened the door to let Mizki in,_  
"As I thought., You're alone again. You still got no girlfriend eh?". Mizki said as she stared at the whole house.  
_The girl with long braids., Smiled weakly…_  
_It was a smile of loneliness…_  
_I wonder why I felt sad when she did that._  
_Nevertheless., it's obvious Mizki can't see her._  
"Do you want me to cook for you?". Mizki said as she sat down to where I was before.  
_The girl with long braids stood up and sat somewhere._  
"No need.". I said.  
"Ahhh". Mizki stared at the tv.  
"Hey! Go away!". I shouted at her.  
"Is that any way to shout to your cousin?". Mizki replied.  
"Go away now. I have something to do.". I said as I stared at the girl with long braids.  
"Why do you want me away that much will you masturbate or watch porn or something?". Mizki said  
_The girl with long braids showed that she was surprised._  
I blushed as I saw her reaction and shouted at Mizki., "NO! Go away!".  
_Mizki stood up and went to where the door is._  
"Fine. I won't visit you again!". She shouted as she closed the door.  
Silence.  
The girl with long braids then asked., "Do you masturbate or watch porn?"  
I blushed again and replied., " What the heck?! No!"  
_She then lets out a giggle._  
Yes., again… a painful action. It was as if the smile was fake…because it's full f sadness.  
I said., " You've been staying here for two weeks now. What do you really want?".  
She stared at me then replied., "I still don't know why and how I died…"  
"Yeah yeah right I have to help you right?". I said.

_**That's right.**_  
_**I found her about two weeks ago.**_  
_**In this house., right after I just moved in because of my parent's work. I have to support myself.**_

_**As I opened my door then.. I saw someone with a very gentle smile.**_  
_**I fell on my knees for I was shocked.**_  
_**But she just said., "Please don't be scared. I'm not an evil spirit…".**_  
_**I stared at her…Yes…**_  
_**Her long flowing hair at the back., with two braids on each side., one of left and one on right.**_  
_**Her innocent face and her what seemed like old fashion clothes.**_  
_**From then on., She was always there.**_  
_**Waiting for me to get home from school.**_  
_**Yet she can't really do anything.**_  
_**She could touch and move certain objects., And I could even touch no one could see her other than me.**_  
_**I don't know how much longer she'd be with me.**_  
_**Yet she asked me to help her remember how and why she died.**_

"Yuuma-kun…?". Her voice made me come back to my senses.  
"Oh sorry. Hey., want to go somewhere?".I said  
"What for?". She asked.  
"We might find clues outside. Let's go". I said as I grab her hands.

_I don't know why I did so._  
_I got this feeling._  
_I don't know what._

_It was almost 6pm._  
_The rain stopped._  
_We., More like I., asked every neighbor ., specifically old people around the house there if they remember someone that looked like the girl with long braids. I described them her features._  
_They asked me what her name is._  
_I turned to the girl with long braids._  
_She understood my glare._  
She smiled and replied., "IA".  
"IA., sir.". I said to the old man.  
_The old man shook his head._  
_We asked more than a hundred there._  
_Yes, unbelievable. No one remembers her._

_It started to rain again._  
_We took shelter by a nearby restaurant._  
"ah damn this rain". I said.  
She stared at me with sad eyes.  
"I'm sorry".She said  
"what?". I asked.  
"I'm sorry…for this trouble…". She said  
"Idiot…It's fine. I got time to kill anyway". I said.

_Suddenly I came upon my grandmother and I tried to ask her if she might know some one of the name., "IA"._

She was shocked and she said., "...That's my sister's name….".  
_IA was shocked to hear this._

I too. I asked the old lady., "What? Your sister?! You never told us about her! The girl with two long braids?! Her flowing hair at the back? She was your sister? Who?". I was becoming rude.

My grandmother said with a sad face., "I didn't dare to share her story to anyone since that day…I want her to rest in peace…".  
I was shocked…

"let me tell you…our story…".my grandmother said.

_**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**_

"IA-neesan! You got to ran away! Mom and dad will come and get you! They will sacrifice you! They kept on believing you are the child of malice! ". Yukari., my grandmother., was then a beautiful girl with a violet hair.

She was placing her hands on her older sister's shoulders., reprimanding her to escape.

"But…No., I have to get sure they won't sacrifice you instead if I escaped!". IA said with a crying face.  
"Neesan…Please…listen to me!". Yukari said  
"No..i won't leave without you…!". IA said  
The doors were opened.

The angry villagers., including their mom and dad were about to drag IA.  
"Nooooo! Mom! Dad! Don't take her away!". Yukari hugged her older sister.

But to their surprised. they dragged Yukari away

"what?! No! Mom! Dad! What are you doing?!". IA shouted as Yukari was being taken away.

"Yukari is the real daughter of malice! She needs to be sacrifice so the village will not perish!". Her mom said

"Neesan!". Yukari shouted as she tried to reach for IA  
But IA was pinned down by her father.

"Father! Let me go! Yukari's your daughter ! Why do you still believe in those stories! Dad! Let me go! I need to save my sister!". IA is already crying as she screamed.  
"No! there must be a sacrifice!". Their dad., who was also crying., replied.

"dad!". But IA broke free and ran to where her mom and the villagers were keeping her younger sister.

She opened the room to the ritual. And she interrupted the people who are about to throw her sister to a dug well.  
Instead she hugged her sister tight.

"Go away from us!". IA said.  
The villagers were persistent still and they tried to separate the two.

Their mom was about to push Yukari to the deep well but IA blocked her

She lost balance., and instead of her mom pulling her up., Her mom pushed her down more.

Making her fall.

"The ritual has to be done now! We're running out of time! Anyone is fine!". their mom shouted at the villagers.

"NEEESANNNN!". Yukari cried.  
The house where it happened was also where the condominium I stay now is built.

I was shocked at that very story.

_**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**__**=.=.=.=.**_

My grandmother continued., "They didn't do anything else to me…since they say only one is needed…The villagers and my parents were then arrested by the police short after…they were influenced by the tradition of our village…it was 64 years ago…my sister died….in vain…".

_I was shaking as I listened to the story._  
_I turned to IA., who's crying already._  
_She then ran to the direction of my apartment._  
_I followed her._  
_She stood there in front of the big window overlooking the scenery of the night sky._  
"I'm sorry for making you remember something painful-". I said to her but she interrupted.

"It's ok…I just want to confirm something…". She said with her back facing me.  
"what do you mean…?". I asked.

"I knew and remember from the start what my past was…I just want to find out for myself if there's anything…that my death was for…because I didn't know Yukari…escaped…".IA said., her voice was trembling.

"…That is…?". I asked.  
She then faced me with her crying face., yet this time her expression is with a smile., a very gentle and calming smile. It's like she's really happy…

Then she said and continued.,  
"…That is besides Yukari living., She had a very wonderful and kind grandson…And I'm glad that I didn't die in vain….".

_I was shocked at this.,_

_My leg moved on it's own and I proceeded to hug her._  
_She was shocked._

_My tears fell one by one._  
_She patted my back then she hugged back._  
"Thank you…".  
_Her feet started to disappear_

"No! not yet!". I cried.

She smiled with tears on her eyes., "I have no more regrets…so I can't stay at this world again…".

"Please…don't leave me…I don't want to be alone…I need you! Who'll wake me up in the morning? Who'll remind me what time it is and what dya it is? Who'll ask me annoying questions?...who'll stay by my side…?!". I said to her

_**But the truth is., I just want her to be by my side.**_  
_**Yes., being with her is enough.**_

"…I can't….sorry…".She said  
Her lower half continues to disappear

_**I hugged her tightly as I cried.,**_  
_**Then she said.,**_

"I'm happy…really…Please take care…also…you're not alone…! Mizki is with you…She'll make a good wife!". She even teased me  
"S-shut up! Just stay…". I said to her.

_Then she gently backed away and touched my face._

_Her chest is starting to disappear now as her hands touched my face and wiped my tears then she smiled._

"Come on., smile or I won't be on peace...". She said  
I stared at her with tears on my eyes.

"Smile…for always…". She closed her eyes and smiled ever so gently. Then she opened them again

I then tried my best to smile.

"…Thank you…goodbye…I love you…". She said as I bowed my head down and she kissed my forehead.

T**hen as I hug her., she completely disappeared.**  
**I stood there hugging nothing.**  
**I turned to look at the big window overlooking the night scenery.**  
**I smiled and wiped my tears as I said to her., hoping she'll hear me…**

"See you next lifetime…IA…". I said with a smile as I stared at the night sky…  
The sky…on where she is now…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
_**I'm so gomen.**_  
_**Sorry**_  
_**I suck at writing-Just want a little something for those interested and those who'll bear with it xD**_

_**Thank you for reading...**_  
_**If you did.**_

_**Wait for more stories on the coming day...!**_


End file.
